Prva knjiga o Kraljevima
I 1Kralj je David bio ostario i postao vremešan. Premda su ga pokrivali, nije se mogao ugrijati. 2 Tada su mu svjetovale sluge njegove: "Imala bi se potražiti za gospodara kralja mlada djevojka, koja bi dvorila kralja i bila mu na ruku kao skrbnica. Kad bude ona na tvojemu krilu, ugrijat će se već gospodar kralj." 3 I potražiše lijepu djevojku po svoj zemlji izraelskoj i nađoše Abišagu iz Šunama, te je dovedoše kralju. 4 Djevojka je bila izvanredno lijepa. I ona postade skrbnica kraljeva i dvorila ga je. Ali je kralj ne spoznade. 5 Adonija, sin Hagitin, pomisli u svojoj preuzetnosti: "Ja sam budući kralj!" Zato nabavi sebi kola i konjanika i pedeset ljudi, što su išli pred njim. 6 Njegov otac nikad mu se u svojemu životu ne usprotivi i ne upita ga: "Zašto činiš tako što?" Usto je imao vrlo lijepu vanjštinu i bio je od rođenja prvi iza Absaloma. 7 On stupi u dogovore s Joabom, sinom Serujinim, i sa svećenikom Abiatarom, i obojica se priključiše stranci Adonijinoj. 8 Ali svećenik Sadok i Benaja, sin Jehojadov, prorok Natan i Šimej i Rei ne pristaše za Adonijom, 9 I kad Adonija zakla ovaca, volova, tovne teladi na kamenu Zoheledu kod izvora Rogela, pozva svu braću svoju, sinove kraljeve, i sve ljude od Jude, što su bili u službi kraljevskoj. 10 Ali ne pozva proroka Natana, ni Benaja, ni junaka Davidovih, ni brata svojega Salomona. 11 Tada reče Natan Batšebi, materi Salomonovoj: "Jesi li čula, da Adonija, sin Hagitin, postaje kralj a da David, gospodar naš, ne zna ništa za to? 12 A sad daj da ti savjet dadnem, kako možeš sebi i svojemu sinu Salomonu spasiti život! 13 Hajde, otidi unutra kralju Davidu i reci mu: Moj gospodaru i kralju, ti si se ipak zakleo sluškinji svojoj: Tvoj sin Salomon bit će kralj poslije mene i on će sjediti na prijestolju mojem. Pa zašto Adonija da postaje kralj? 14 Dok ti tamo budeš govorila s kraljem, doći ću ja za tobom i potvrdit ću tvoje riječi." 15 Tako pođe Batšeba kralju u sobu. A kralj je bio vrlo star, i Abišaga Šunamka dvorila ga. 16 Kad se Batšeba pokloni pred kraljem i baci se ničice, upita kralj: "Što hoćeš?" 17 Ona mu odgovori: "Gospodaru moj, ti si se zakleo sluškinji svojoj Gospodom, Bogom svojim: "Tvoj sin Salomon bit će kralj poslije mene, i on će sjediti na prijestolju mojem. 18 A evo Adonija postaje kralj, a da ti, moj gospodaru i kralju, ne znaš za to. 19 Dao je naklati volova, tovne teladi i ovaca mnogo i pozvao je sve sinove kraljeve i svećenika Abiatara i vojskovođu Joaba. A tvojega sluge Salomona nije pozvao. 20 U tebe, moj gospodaru i kralju, uprte su sada oči svega Izraela. Javi im, tko će kao nasljednik sjesti na prijestolje mojega gospodara i kralja! 21 Inače doći će tako daleko, da ćemo ja i moj sin Salomon biti tu kao zločinci, čim moj gospodar i kralj počine kod otaca svojih." 22 Dok je ona još govorila s kraljem, dođe prorok Natan. 23 Javiše kralju: "Prorok je Natan ovdje." On stupi pred kralja i baci se pred kraljem ničice na svoje lice. 24 Tada reče Natan: "Moj gospodaru i kralju! Ti si naredio: Adonija će biti kralj poslije mene, on će sjediti na prijestolju mojem. 25 On je danas otišao i dao je naklati volova, tovne teladi i ovaca mnogo. Pozvao je sve sinove kraljeve i vojskovođe i svećenika Abiatara. I eno jedu i piju kod njega i viču: živio kralj Adonija! 26 A mene, sluge tvojega, ni svećenika Sadoka, ni Benaju, sina Jehojadova, ni tvojega sluge Salomona nije pozvao. 27 Ako je to bilo naređeno od mojega gospodara i kralja, to nijesi dao obavijestiti svojega sluge, tko će kao nasljednik sjediti na prijestolju mojega gospodara i kralja." 28 Nato odgovori kralj David: "Zovnite mi Batšebu!" Ona se pojavi pred kraljem i stupi pred kralja. 29 I kralj se zakle ovako: "Tako živ bio Gospod, koji me je izbavio iz svake nevolje! 30 Ja sam ti se zakleo Gospodom, Bogom Izraelovim: Tvoj sin Salomon bit će kralj poslije mene. On će mjesto mene sjediti na prijestolju mojem. Danas ću to izvesti." 31 Tada se nakloni Batšeba licem do zemlje, pokloni se kralju i reče: "Vječno neka živi moj gospodar, kralj David!" 32 I zapovjedi kralj David: "Zovnite mi svećenika Sadoka i proroka Natana i Benaju, sina Jehojadova!" Kad su se oni pojavili pred kraljem, 33 Zapovjedi im kralj: "Uzmite sa sobom sluge gospodara svojega, dajte posaditi mojega sina Salomona na moju mazgu i odvedite ga do Gihona! 34 Tamo neka ga svećenik Sadok i prorok Natan pomažu za kralja nad Izraelom! Onda dajte zatrubiti u trubu i vičite: živio kralj Salomon! 35 Tada uzađite za njim ovamo! On neka dođe i sjedne na prijestolje moje, jer on će biti kralj mjesto mene, njega sam odredio za kneza nad Izraelom i Judom." 36 Benaja, sin Jehojadov, dogovori kralju: "Tako neka bude! Tako je volja Gospoda, Boga mojega gospodara i kraja. 37 Kako je bio Gospod s mojim gospodarom i kraljem, tako neka bude i sa Salomonom i neka uzvisi prijestolje njegovo još više nego prijestolje Davida, mojega gospodara i kralja!" 38 I siđoše svećenik Sadok i prorok Natan i Benaja, sin Jehojadov, s Keretejima i Peletejima, dadoše Salomona posaditi na mazgu kralja Davida i odvedoše ga do Gihona. 39 Svećenik Sadok, koji je bio uzeo sa sobom rog s uljem iz šatora, pomaza Salomona. Zatrubiše u trubu, i sav narod povika: "Živio kralj Salomon!" 40 Tada pođe sav narod gore za njim. Ljudi su svirali u frule i klicali su tako glasno, da se je sva zemlja razlijegala od vike njihove. 41 To čuše Adonija i svi uzvanici, što su bili kod njega, kad upravo svršiše gozbu. Kad Joab začu glas trube, upita: "Zašto ta velika vika u gradu?" 42 Dok je on još govorio, dođe Jonatan, sin svećenika Abiatara. Adonija reče: "Hodi, ti si čovjek hrabar i nosiš dobru vijest!" 43 A Jonatan odgovori Adoniji: "Naprotiv! Naš gospodar, kralj David, postavio je Salomona za kralja. 44 Kralj je s njim poslao svećenika Sadoka i proroka Natana i Benaju, sina Jehojadova, i Kereteje i Peleteje, oni ga dadoše posaditi na mazgu kraljevu, 45 I svećenik Sadok i prorok Natan pomazaše ga na Gihonu za kralja, Odatle uz glasno klicanje otidoše gore. Sav je grad uzavreo. To je vika, što ste čuli. 46 I Salomon je sjeo na kraljevsko prijestolje. 47 I došle su sluge kraljeve da čestitaju našemu gospodaru, kralju Davidu. Rekoše: Tvoj Bog neka učini ime Salomonovo još slavnijim od imena tvojega i prijestolja njegova još uzvišenijim od prijestolja tvojega! Tada se je naklonio kralj na postelji svojoj, 48 I usto je ovako kliknuo: "Blagoslovljen neka je Gospod, Bog Izraelov, koji dade danas, da mogu vidjeti svojim očima, kako Jedan sjedi na prijestolju mojem!" 49 Tada se prepadoše svi uzvanici koji su bili kod Adonije. Ustadoše, i svaki ode svojim putem. 50 I Adonija se poboja Salomona. Zato ustade, ode i uhvati se za rogove žrtvenika. 51 Javiše Salomonu: "Adonija se uplašio od kralja Salomona i eno se uhvatio za rogove žrtvenika i moli: "Kralj Salomon mora mi se najprije zakleti, da neće sluge svojega mačem pogubiti." 52 Salomon reče: "Ako se pokaže kao pošten čovjek, neće mu dlaka pasti na zemlju. A vidi li se, da čini zlo, poginut će." 53 Nato posla kralj Salomon i dade ga odvesti od žrtvenika. Kad dođe i baci se ničice pred kraljem Salomonom, reče mu Salomon: "Idi u kuću svoju!" III 1 Kad se približilo vrijeme Davidu da umre, dade on svojemu sinu Salomonu ove naputke: 2 "Ja idem sada kamo ide sve, što je zemaljsko. A ti budi jak s pokaži se kao čovjek! 3 Drži zakon Gospoda, Boga svojega, idi putovima njegovim i obdržavaj njegove zakone, zapovijedi, propise i naputke, kako to stoji napisano u zakonu Mojsijevu, da imadneš sreću u svemu, što činiš i preduzimaš! 4 Tada će dati Gospod, da se ispuni njegovo obećanje, što ga je dao meni, kad je rekao: Ako sinovi tvoji budu pazili na svoje djelovanje i vjerno preda mnom hodili svim srcem i svom dušom, onda će uvijek jedan od tvojih sjediti na prijestolju Izraelovu. 5 Nadalje znaš sam, što mi je učinio Joab, sin Serujin: "kako je radio na obojici vojskovođa Izraelovih, na Abneru, sinu Nerovu, i na Amasi, sinu Jeterovu, kad ih ubi i u miru počini krvoprolića, kao što bivaju u ratu, i krvlju, što se smije proliti samo u ratu, natopi pojas oko svojih bokova i obuću na svojim nogama. 6 Radi dakle po mudrosti svojoj i nemoj dati, da se sijeda glava njegova spusti s mirom u grob! 7 A sinovima Barzilaja od Gileada iskazat ćeš ljubav: neka budu među onima, koji jedu za tvojim stolom, jer su oni došli meni isto tako u susret, kad sam morao bježati pred tvojim bratom Absalomom. 8 Nadalje imaš još nešto obračunati sa Šimejem, sinom Benjaminovca Gere iz Bahurima. On je na me izbacio najružnije psovke, kad sam bježao u Mahanaim. Ali mi tada dođe u susret na Jordan, i ja mu se zakleh Gospodom: Neću te ubiti mačem! 9 Ali ga ti sad nemoj pustiti nekažnjena! Ti si mudar čovjek i znaš, kako imaš namjestiti, da dadneš opraviti sijedu glavu njegovu s krvlju u grob." 10 Potom počinu David kod otaca svojih i bi pokopan u gradu Davidovu. 11 Vladao je David nad Izraelom četrdeset godina. U Hebronu je vladao sedam godina, a u Jerusalemu trideset i tri godine. 12 I Salomon sjede na prijestolje svojega oca Davida, i njegova se vlast utvrđivala sve više i više. 13 Adonija, sin Hagitin, pođe k Batšebi, materi Salomonovoj. Kad ona upita: "Znači li dobro tvoj dolazak?", odgovori on: "Dobro" 14 I nastavi: "Imam nešto da govorim s tobom." Kad ona zapovjedi: "Govori!", 15 Reče on: "Znaš sama, da je kraljevstvo pripadalo meni, i da je očekivao sav Izrael, da ja budem kralj. Ali izađe drukčije, i kraljevstvo dopade bratu mojemu, jer ga je bio Gospod odredio njemu. 16 Sad ja tebe molim samo za jedno. Nemoj me odbiti!" Ona mu reče: "Govori!" 17 On nastavi: "Govori kralju Salomonu - tebe on neće odbiti - , neka mi da za ženu Abišagu Šunamku!" 18 A Batšeba reče: "Dobro, ja ću govoriti kralju za te." 19 Nato pođe Batšeba kralju Salomonu, da mu govori za Adoniju. Kralj ustade, pođe joj u susret, nakloni se pred njom i sjede na svoje prijestolje. Za kraljicu mater dao je namjestiti stolicu, i ona uze mjesto njemu s desne strane. 20 Tada ona reče: "Imam malu molbu na tebe. Nemoj me odbiti Kralj joj reče: "Išti samo, draga majko, neću te odbiti." 21 Ona reče: "Neka bi se dala Abišaga Šunamka tvojemu bratu Adoniji za ženu!" 22 A kralj Salomon reče materi svojoj: "Zašto išteš samo Abišagu Šunamku za Adoniju? Pa išti za njega odmah i kraljevstvo! Ta on je moj stariji brat, i na njegovoj strani stoje svećenik Abiatar i Joab, sin Serujin." 23 Nato se zakle kralj Salomon Gospodom: "Neka me kazni Bog, kako hoće, ako molba, koju izreče Adonija, ne stane ga života! 24 I tako živ bio Gospod, koji me je postavio, posadio me na prijestolje mojega oca Davida i utemeljio mi kuću, kao što je obećao, danas će još poginuti Adonija!" 25 Potom naloži kralj Salomon Benaji, sinu Jehojadovu. On mu zadade smrtni udarac. 26 svećeniku Abiataru zapovjedi kralj: "Idi u Anatot na svoj posjed! Premda si zaslužio smrt, neću te sad pogubiti, jer si ovamo nosio kovčeg Svemogućega Gospoda pred mojim ocem Davidom i sve si podnosio, što je morao trpjeti moj otac." 27 Tako Salomon svrše Abiatara, te više nije bio svećenik Gospodnji. Tim se je imalo da ispuni proročanstvo Gospodnje, što ga je bio izrekao u Šilu proti kući Elijevoj. 28 Vijest o tom dođe i do Joaba. Kako sa je Joab bio priključio Adoniji, premda za Absalomom nije bio pristao, uteče Joab u šator Gospodnji i uhvati se za rogove žrtvenika. 29 Kad javiše kralju Salomonu: "Joab je utekao u šator Gospodnji i stoji na žrtveniku", posla Salomon Benaju, sina Jehojadova, i zapovjedi: "Idi i pogubi ga!" 30 Benaja ode u šator Gospodnji i reče mu: "Ovako glasi zapovijed kraljeva: "Izađi!" A on odgovori: "Neću, ovdje hoću da umrem." I Benaja javi kralju: "Tako mi je rekao Joab i tako mi je odgovorio." 31 Tada mu zapovjedi kralj: "Čini, kako je rekao! Pogubi ga i pokopaj ga, da tako skine s mene i s kuće oca mojega krv, koju je prolio Joab bez razloga! 32 Neka, Gospod pusti da krv njegova padne natrag na glavu njegovu, jer je mačem ubio dva čovjeka, što su bili pošteniji i bolji od njega, a da za to nije znao moj otac David: "Abnera, sina Nerova, vojskovođu Izraelova, i Amasu, sina Jeterova, vojskovođu Judina. 33 Njihova krv neka dakle za sva vremena natrag padne na glavu Joabovu i na glavu potomstva njegova. A Davidu i potomstvu njegovu, kući njegovoj i prijestolju njegovu neka bude mir dovijeka od Gospoda!" 34 I otide Benaja, sin Jehojadov, i zadade mu smrtni udarac. Pokopan bi na svom posjedu u pustinji. 35 Mjesto njega postavi kralj Benaju, sina Jehojadova, na čelo vojske, a svećenika Sadoka postavi kralj na mjesto Abiatarovo. 36 Nato dade kralj pozvati Šimeja i reče mu: "Sagradi sebi kuću u Jerusalemu i stanuj ovdje! Odavde ne smiješ odilaziti nikamo. 37 Čim izađeš i prijeđeš potok Kidron, - upamti dobro, odmah ćeš poginuti. Krv će tada tvoja pasti na tvoju glavu." 38 Šimej odgovori kralju: "Dobro, kako je moj gospodar kralj zapovjedio, tako će činiti sluga tvoj." Tako je živio Šimej dugo vremena u Jerusalemu. 39 Ali poslije tri godine utekoše Šimeju dva roba k Akišu, sinu Maakinu, kralju gatskomu. Kad javiše Šimeju: "Tvoji su robovi u Gatu", 40 Ustade Šimej, osedla svoga magarca i ode u Gat k Akišu, da dovede robove svoje. Kad je bio otišao i robove svoje doveo iz Gata, 41 Javiše Salomonu, da je Šimej bio otišao iz Jerusalema u Gat i da se je opet vratio. 42 Kralj dade dozvati Šimeja i reče mu: "Nijesam li te dao zakleti Gospodom i nijesam li ti jasno rekao: Čim izađeš i kamogod otideš, - upamti dobro, odmah ćeš poginuti? Tada si mi rekao: Dobro, razumio sam. 43 Zašto dakle nijesi držao zakletve Gospodom zaprisegnute i zapovijedi, koju sam ti dao?" 44 Dalje reče kralj Šimeju: "Ti znaš sve zlo, ti se sjećaš onoga, što si učinio mojemu ocu Davidu. Pa neka Gospod dadne, da zloća tvoja natrag padne na tvoju glavu! 45 A kralj Salomon neka je blagoslovljen i prijestolje Davidovo neka čvrsto stoji dovijeka!" 46 Nato zapovjedi kralj Benaji, sinu Jehojadovu. On izađe i zadade mu smrtni udarac. Tako se utvrđivalo kraljevstvo u ruci Salomonovoj. III Salomon se sprijatelji s faraonom, kraljem egipatskim, i oženi se kćerju njegovom. Dovede je u grad Davidov, dokle ne dovrši palaču svoju i hram Gospodnji i zid oko Jerusalema. 2 Narod je tada još prinosio žrtve na visinama, jer dotad nije još bio sazidan hram imenu Gospodnjemu. 3 Salomon je doduše ljubio Gospoda, tako da je hodio po propisima zakona svojega oca Davida, ali bi i on još žrtvovao i kadio na visinama. 4 Tako otide kralj u Gibeon, da tamo žrtvuje, jer to je bila najuglednija visina. Tisuću žrtava paljenica prinese Salomon tamo na žrtveniku. 5 Tada se javi Gospod Salomonu u Gibeonu noću u snu. Bog mu reče: "Išti, što da ti dadnem!" 6 Salomon odgovori: "Ti si svojemu slugi Davidu, mojemu ocu, iskazivao veliku naklonost, jer je on hodio pred tobom u vjernosti i pravednosti i srcem iskrenim, i ti si mu sačuvao tu veliku naklonost i darovao si mu sina, koji sada sjedi na prijestolju njegovu. 7 I tako, Gospode, Bože moj! Ti si učinio slugu svojega kraljem na mjesto mojega oca Davida. A ja sam mlad čovjek, koji ne zna ni odlaziti ni dolaziti. 8 Tvoj sluga stoji u sredini naroda tvojega, koji si izabrao i koji je tako mnogobrojan, da se od množine ne može izbrojiti ni procijeniti. 9 Daj slugi svojemu srce razumno, da može vladati narodom tvojim i da zna razlikovati između dobra i zla, jer tko bi mogao vladati ovim tvojim narodom mnogobrojnim?" 10 Puno se dopade Bogu, što je to zamolio Salomon. 11 Bog mu odgovori: "Jer si to zaiskao i nijesi za se molio duga života, niti blaga, niti smrti neprijatelja svojih, nego si sebi zaprosio mudrost u pravom djelovanju, 12 To ću ja udovoljiti tvojoj molbi. Evo, dat ću ti srce mudro i razumno, tako da tebi jednaka nije bilo prije tebe, niti će biti tebi jednaka poslije tebe. 13 Ali dat ću ti i to, što nijesi iskao, i bogatstvo i slavu, tako da tebi jednaka ne bude među kraljevima, dok si živ. 14 Ako budeš išao mojim putovima držeći moje zakone i zapovijedi, kao što je išao tvoj otac David, dat ću ti i dug život." 15 Kad se je Salomon probudio, vidio je, da je to bio san. Potom se vrati natrag u Jerusalem, stupi pred kovčeg zavjeta Gospodnjega, prinese žrtve paljenice i pripravi žrtve mirotvorne i prigotovi svečanu gozbu za sve sluge svoje. 16 U ono vrijeme dođoše dvije bludnice kralju i stupiše pred njega. 17 Jedna žena reče: "S oproštenjem, gospodaru moj! Ja i ova tu žena stojimo u istoj kući, i ja rodih kod nje u kući. 18 Tri dana poslije mojega porođaja rodi i ova žena. Bile smo same. Niti jedan stranac nije bio s nama u kući. Samo nas dvije bile smo u kući. 19 I umrije dijete ovoj ženi u noći, jer je ona bila legla na njega. 20 I ustade ona usred noći, i uze, dok je spavala sluškinja tvoja, moje dijete s moje strane i stavi ga na svoja prsa. A svoje mrtvo dijete stavi na moja prsa. 21 Kad ujutro ustadoh, da podojim svoje dijete, a ono mrtvo. Kad se razdani, razgledala sam bolje, a to nije bilo moje dijete, što sam ga bila rodila." 22 A druga žena povika: "Nije tako, nego je moje dijete ovo živo, a tvoje je to mrtvo." Ona je tvrdila: "Nije tako, nego je tvoje dijete to mrtvo, a moje je dijete ovo živo." Tako su se prepirale pred kraljem. 23 Tada reče kralj: "Jedna tvrdi: "Ovo je tu moje dijete, živo, a tvoje je dijete mrtvo; druga tvrdi: "Nije tako, nego je tvoje dijete mrtvo, a moje je dijete živo." 24 I zapovjedi kralj: "Donesite mi mač!" Donesoše mač pred kralja. 25 Kralj zapovjedi: "Razdijelite živo dijete na dvoje i dajte jednu polovinu ovoj, drugu polovinu onoj!" 26 Tada povika kralju žena, kojoj je pripadalo živo dijete - jer ljubav prema njezinu djetetu jako se uzbudi u njoj -: "Ah, gospodaru moj, podajte njoj živo dijete i ne ubijajte gal" A druga povika: "Neka ne bude ni meni ni tebi, rasijecite ga samo!" 27 Tada odluči kralj: "Podajte onoj živo dijete i ne ubijajte ga! Ona mu je mati." 28 Sav je Izrael čuo presudu, što ju je kralj izrekao. I poštovanje se imalo pred kraljem, jer se vidjelo, da je u njemu bila mudrost Božja, da pravdu dijeli. IV Kralj Salomon bio je kralj nad svim Izraelom. 2 Ovo su bili vrhovni činovnici njegovi: svećenik je bio Azarija, sin Sadokov, 3 Državni pisari bili su Elihoref i Ahija, sinovi Šišini, pečatnik je bio Jošafat, sin Ahiludov. 4 Vrhovni vojskovođa bio je Benaja, sin Jehojadov. Svećenici bili su Sadok i Abiatar, 5 Nad pristavima bio je Postavljen Azarija, sin Natanov. Zabud, sin Natanov, bio je svećenik i prijatelj kraljev. 6 Upravitelj palače bio je Ahišar, i Adoniram, sin Abdin, vodio je nadzor nad poslenicima. 7 Salomon je imao dvanaest pristava nad svim Izraelom, Oni su opskrbljivali kralja i sav dvor. Po mjesec dana u godini imao je svaki da podmiri izdržavanje. 8 Ovo su imena njihova: Sin Hurov u gori Efraimovoj. 9 Ben-Deker u Makasu i Šaalbimu, Bet-Šemešu, Elonu i Bet-Hananu. 10 Ben-Hesed u Arubotu; njemu je određen Soho i sve područje Heferovo. 11 Ben-Abinadab u svemu humlju dorskom; on je imao Salomonovu kćer Tafatu za ženu. 12 Baana, sin Ahiludov, u Taanaku, Megidu i svemu Bet-Šeanu, što leži kod Saretana Pod Jezreelom, od Bet-Šeana do Abel-Mehole i do preko Jokneama. 13 Sin Ben-Geber u Ramotu u Gileadu: njemu su bila predana šatorska sela Jaira, sina Manasehova, u Gileadu; njemu je bio podređen kraj Argob, što leži u Bašanu, šezdeset velikih gradova sa zidovima i prijevornicama gvozdenim. 14 Ahinadab, sin Idov, u Mahanaimu. 15 Ahimaas u Naftaliju; i on je bio uzeo kćer Salomonovu, Basematu, za ženu. 16 Baana, sin Hušajev, u Ašeru i Alotu. 17 Jošafat, sin Paruahov, u Isakaru. 18 Šimej, sin Elin, u Benjaminu. 19 Geber, sin Urijin u Gileadu, u zemlji Sihona, kralja amorejskoga, i Oga, kralja bašanskoga. Bio je to jedan pristav, koji je bio postavljen nad zemljom. 20 Jude i Izraela bilo je mnogo kao pijeska na moru. Jelo se i pilo se i bilo se dobre volje. 21 Salomon je bio vladar nad svima kraljevstvima od rijeke do zemlje filistejske i do međe egipatske. Donosila su mu danak i bila su podložna Salomonu, dokle je živio. 22 Za hranu trebalo je Salomonu na dan do trideset kora bijeloga brašna i šezdeset kora običnoga brašna, 23 Deset volova ugojenih, dvadeset volova s paše i sto ovaca, osim jelena, srna, divokoza i ugojenih ptica. 24 Jer se je njegova moć protezala preko svega područja s onu stranu rijeke, od Tafse do Gaze, i preko svih kraljeva s onu stranu rijeke, i on je imao mir sa svima susjedima unaokolo. 25 To su živjeli Juda i Izrael u sigurnosti, svaki pod svojom lozom i pod svojom smokvom, od Dana do Beer-Šebe, dokle je živio Salomon. 26 Salomon je imao četrdeset tisuća konja za kola svoja i dvanaest tisuća konja za jahanje. 27 Spomenuti pristavi hranili su svaki po jedan mjesec kralja Salomona i sve, koji su imali pristup k stolu kralja Salomona. Oni ni jesu dali da išta pomanjka. 28 I ječam i slamu za konje i za tegleću marvu donosili su na mjesto, gdje bi se on upravo zadržao, svaki, kako bi ga zapalo. 29 Bog dade Salomonu vrlo veliku mudrost i uviđavnost, isto tako blago duha jednako pijesku na obali morskoj. 30 Mudrost Salomonova bila je veća od mudrosti svih sinova Istoka i od sve mudrosti Egipta. 31 Bio je mudriji od svih ljudi, od Etana, Ezrahijca, od Hemana, Kalkola i Darde, sinova Maholovih. Kod svih naroda unaokolo bio je glasovit. 32 On je sastavio tri tisuće priča, i pjesama njegovih bilo je tisuća i pet. 33 Pjevao je priče o drveću o cedru na Libanonu do hisopa, što raste na zidu. Sastavio je priče o stoci, o pticama, o životinjama, što gmižu, i o ribama. 34 Iz svih naroda dolazili su ljudi, da čuju mudrost Salomonovu, od svih kraljeva na zemlji došli su, kad čuše za mudrost njegovu. V